The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree denominated varietally as "Sierra Star" and more particularly to such a nectarine tree which is somewhat similar in physical characteristics to the Flamekist variety of Nectarine Tree (unpatented), but from which it is distinguished in producing full freestone fruit which mature approximately ten days later than the Flamekist variety nectarine tree.
For decades, the applicants have endeavored to upgrade the quality of various varieties of fruit trees which are commercially available for marketing. In their various labors to develop new and distinct varieties of fruits, the applicants have regularly selected random seeds produced from the open, cross or self-pollinated flowers of stock nectarine trees and thereafter germinated and studied the progeny produced by these seeds to ascertain whether any new and distinct varieties are present. In the selection process, seedlings are grown to fruition after they have been pollinated using pollen acquired from a known parent and thereafter examined to determine if any economically desirable characteristics were displayed. The new and distinct variety, Sunectthirteen, was a product of the aforementioned procedure, wherein a late-ripening seedling nectarine tree which displayed noteworthy economic characteristics was pollinated with pollen obtained from the Flamekist (unpatented) variety nectarine tree.